Saving Alchemy
by lightndark
Summary: A story that takes place two years after the end of Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age. Hope anyone who reads it likes it. First off, the possible occasional mushy vocabulary, most definitely violence included
1. A New Life

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says:

After completing the game that inspired me to write this, it would certainly make for a

good story. Two years since the end of Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age. Hope anyone who reads this likes it.

"……" for speech

::……:: for thoughts

* * *

Chapter I: A New Life

"Ah, finally!" squealed Jenna as Isaac and Kyle put up the board at the village entrance.

"Welcome to Vale" was carved on the board.

"Feels great to have rebuilt Vale, right Isaac?"

"More so the fact that it took 2 years, dad. Seems like yesterday, that storm that took you

away for over 3 years, then the rising of the Golden Sun, took us 2 years to rebuild Vale

because the Golden Sun sort of destroyed it. I'm still sore from clearing Vermins

everyday for the best of these 2 years, they swarmed in after Vale's destruction then.

Well, at least happy days await us! Jenna! Let's go find Garet and the others!"

::Isaac's had a torturous teenage life, losing me for 3 years, then losing his home right

after we reunite, hope he can enjoy what remains of it, won't be long until he turns 20.::

Meanwhile, at Garet's house,

"Kay! The backyard's ready for your flowers!"

"Coming"

"Wow….., aren't they gorgeous?"

"Can't deny that sis, the flowers are really beautiful."

Isaac and Jenna overheard every word, Isaac couldn't help but shout,

"So, big and tough Garet goes soft when he sees flowers!"

"Heehee"

Isaac and Jenna soon burst out in peals of laughter.

"Isaac! You're so gonna get it!!"

"Cmon, take it easy! Lets go find the others! The Village Head has planned a big night

for Vale, they can't miss out on this!" The trio first went to the waterfall at the south

where Piers said he would be, when they arrived, they saw he was not alone, so they hid

behind a rock.

"Piers, and….. Mia?" Isaac whispered. Jenna and Garet nodded in agreement.

"Crash in on 'em?"

"Let's"

"SOOOooooooooo, watcha two lovebirds doin' here?" Isaac said as he went to Piers and

Mia. Mia immediately blushed, Piers maintained his composure,

"What could two lovebirds possibly be doing at a waterfall?" Came Piers' reply.

"I have to admit, these two years we spent together rebuilding Vale, Mia and I have

been getting closer, of course, she is shy about letting anyone know for now."

"Okay, we came looking for you because the Village Head has planned a night of celebrations for the completion of Vale. We still have to find Ivan, Sheba and Felix, you seen them anywhere?"

"I saw Ivan and Sheba sparring in the woods, Felix is with them." Came the reply from Mia, who was just standing up.

"Kay, thanks, lets go."

"HYAH!!" Ivan whipped up a tempest, Sheba countered with one of her own, 4 hours of sparring and neither had gone down, they certainly were evenly matched.

"Alright, if you two go on like this, either you destroy the forest, which I might add belongs to my hometown, or you get too tired to join in tonight's celebrations. I declare this match a draw."

"So Felix, looks like you know about tonight already, huh?" Said Isaac, who was with Garet and Jenna, as he walked to Felix.

"FELIX!!" Jenna squealed as she ran to Felix to hug him.

"Alright sis, I need to breathe."

Isaac and Garet chatted with Ivan and Sheba, asking them about their sparring session,

"It was a great workout, Felix wasn't too thrilled though, he was worried about us destroying the forest, how would we destroy the forest?"

"Like that?" Replied Garet as he pointed to a row of 47 uprooted trees, all from a single tempest conjured by Ivan.

"Oops?"

"Cmon, lets get back to Vale, I'll take back those trees, shorta firewood anyway." Said Isaac as he started walking back to Vale.

Soon, night fell, everyone had their showers, and headed for the village square, the Village Head was making his speech, Kyle and Dora were already there, as was Kraden.

"Cmon, we're gonna be late!" the eight of them rushed to the square.

"Once again, I would like to thank everyone for their efforts in the rebuilding of Vale. With that said, let the festivities begin!"

As our heroes receive toasts from all the villagers for saving Weyard, somewhere far away, on top of a mountain, two shadowy figures stand tall.

"So, this is the place, the land of pure alchemy" Said the first.

::For a place like this, it must have powerful protectors:: "Let's go Kane." Said the second.

At the same time, in another light, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury all sense a disturbing presence on Weyard, they look at each other, Venus says, "They're here"

* * *

Looks like everyone is getting introduced very early, but what is going to happen? 


	2. First Strike

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says:

Certainly for the first time in two years, our heroes can relax. So too can I, then again, that's what I've been doing for these few weeks during the holidays. Anyway, chapter 2 coming up.

* * *

Chapter II: First Strike

"Felix! Wake up! Felix!" Isaac hollered at the front door.

"Yes?"

"Whoa! You scared me there!" Isaac said after turning around to see Felix who was standing behind him.

"Need something?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, about those trees Ivan felled, I need help bringing them home."

"Sure, but first, why do you smell so singed?"

"Coz Garet doesn't like being woken up early in the morning."

Felix could not think of what to say. The sun was already up by the time Felix and Isaac were done. When they returned to Vale, Isaac looked at the town, the residents who have lived there for many years, including himself, Felix, Garet, Jenna, Kyle, Dora. Vale also had some new residents, namely Ivan, Sheba, Mia and Piers. The feeling of having his family and friends living in one village together was overwhelming, to say the least, that happiness within him could not be described in words.

Everyone was already up when Isaac got home.

"Isaac, breakfast is ready!"

"Okay Mom!"

In his heart, he wished that Vale could forever be so peaceful, as he fell deeper into his thought,

"Isaac, why are you eating your spoon?" Isaac was immediately brought back to reality.

As Isaac left his house, Ivan came up to him,

"Isaac, wanna spar with me? I need so see how good I am against different elemental adepts."

"Okay, let's go"

"Wait up! If you guys are sparring, it will be a good match I don't wanna miss!"

"Hurry up then Garet!"

Meanwhile, Felix went to Vault, Mia went to Imil and Piers went to the market.

Sheba was with Jenna hanging out some clothes.

"So Jenna, Garet likes you, but you like Isaac, is that right?"

"Sheba!" Jenna replied with a flustered look.

"Haha, so it is true! Although, I don't know how you managed to not tell them after these two years, or how they did not notice anything.

Jenna turned away, she was really embarrassed now.

"Alright alright, sorry, I am too nosy and shouldn't stick my nose in your private matters."

"It's ok, it's painful keeping it in without telling anyone for so long, at least we've talked about it in the open, I feel better now." Jenna said with a smile.

"Guys! There's something terribly wrong at Imil!"

Everyone, including Felix and Piers who have long returned before Mia came screaming, gathered around her.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

"Imil! There is no snow or water there at all! The entire place has completely dried up!"

"Let's go!"

The eight of them rushed to Imil to find that what Mia said was true. The snow was gone, the ice was gone, where the waterfall once was, only the cave in it remained.

"What about the Mercury Lighthouse?"

"It's still functioning properly."

"Guys! Look at this!" Garet called to the rest.

"The entire place is dry and withered!"

"Yes, and I also sense some form of magic here. If I my guess is right, water energy is being sapped from the area, and the Lighthouse is being used to channel the energy!"

"Isaac, do you know what you're talking about? Someone absorbing the energy of pure alchemy?"

"There has to be a way to stop it, but how?"

"I don't know, but let's evacuate the villagers first! They could be sucked dry by this force if they stay here!"

They group split up and went to each house in the village

"AHHH!"

"No…"

"Gross"

::You have to be kidding::

"What the…"

"…"

"Oh my"

"Ugh"

Felix was right, the villagers could have been sucked dry, and they were, but what remained of them was worse than they expected, all that was left of the villagers were skeletons.

"Why aren't we being sucked dry as well?" Garet asked.

"We're adepts, and also, I hold part of the Golden Sun's power within me, this power is protecting us now, same as how our psynergy protected us from Tret's seeds in his forest before, remember?"

"Yeah, it just came on without us controlling it."

"We need to figure out how to stop this."

As Isaac finished his sentence, a strange light engulfed the heroes.

"What's going on?!"

"Heroes of Weyard. We, the Elemental Gods of Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury need your help."

* * *

Looks like our heroes won't be able to relax again, what exactly is going on? That, on chapter 3 


	3. Mercury Lighthouse

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says,

Chapter 3, not an easy task doing such physically and mentally draining work, but, for my friend, I have to go on. She puts a great smile on my face when she acts like a kid, and certainly I do the same with what I do. Maybe it's the great feeling of having friends and its 'side effects' that makes me go on with this story without complaints. Anyway………

* * *

Chapter III: Mercury Lighthouse

"Venus? Mars? Jupiter? Mercury? If you say that you need our help, it must be something very big."

"Indeed Isaac, two beings from outside of Weyard are here and draining the energy from alchemy here, you have seen what it can do, and how the energy is being channeled to them, unfortunately, we do not know where they are, or how to get to them. You could start checking the Mercury Lighthouse, it might hold some clues. We need to go now, we have spent much energy making ourselves visible to your light, and we need to return. We may not be able to fight them, but our powers will be with you, take these orbs to boost your powers."

Each of them received an orb, Isaac and Felix Venus orbs, Garet and Jenna Mars orbs, Ivan and Sheba Jupiter orbs, Mia and Piers Mercury orbs. The elemental gods disappeared soon after. The party headed for the Mercury Lighthouse, the water energy there had not been drained, because water energy was being channeled through the lighthouse. Nothing had changed since the last time Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia went there. The statue that Mia used Ply on then was still there, and the platforms were still enchanted, allowing whoever stepped on it to walk over water. The monsters that inhabited the area were still there. They proved more of a nuisance than a danger to the party, mainly because they had become so powerful over their journeys from two years ago. A Lizard Man tried its luck against them, and wound up beheaded for its trouble. The party had a bit of trouble going around, first because they had not been there for over two years, second because when the lighthouse was lit up, it split into four pieces then fusing into one again, parts of pillars and walls would have collapsed, leaving debris everywhere. If they were going to advance to the top of the lighthouse, they would have to clear the debris. Isaac focused and used 'Move' to move the rubble, as did Felix and Garet. The party moved on, not long later, they arrived at a room with seven waterfalls, one of which had a door behind it. They searched for the right one, didn't take too long. They approached the door, then,

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAHH!" came a cry. Two Mimics popped out of the door, they were much larger than a regular Mimic, meaning that it was tougher and more experienced where fighting was concerned, and it certainly was more powerful and harder to beat.

"These Mimics look odd," Isaac said, "One is purple and one is blue, instead of the usual red, I think these are Mimics with only one element within them, wind within the purple and water within the blue, now that we know that, HYAH!" Isaac cast Odyssey, two intangible swords made of earthen energy pierced the lock on the Mimic, a third, boosted by the swing of Isaac's Tisiphone Edge, pierced the Mimic's heart, with the Tisiphone Edge slicing the Mimic in half horizontally, the purple Mimic was killed instantly and it disintegrated into a pile of dust. Ivan and Sheba worked on the blue Mimic, both of them cast Spark Plasma, and plasma bolts rained down on the Mimic, each striking the target with great intensity, the Mimic was completely fried when the bolts ended, and it too disintegrated into dust. The party walked into the waterfall, through the door and found themselves in a small room with a waterfall. Mia went to a statue and cast Ply, as worship to Mercury, to allow anyone who stood on the waterfall in the room to ascend to the roof of the lighthouse. They went up, one by one. At the roof, they walked to the beacon of the lighthouse.

"Look! There's a beam of light! It seems to be connected to somewhere." There was indeed a beam of light, rising from the spot where the Mercury star shone, stretching across to somewhere far away.

"Do you think we could enter this light? Maybe it could bring us to whoever is doing this." Sheba said to the others.

"We could try, just hope that it works."

Isaac tried putting his hand into the light, hoping that it could pull him in, but no luck.

"Let me try." Mia said, and as she put her hand in,

"WHOOOOOAAA….." Mia was immediately pulled into the light, Piers went in after her.

"Piers! Why did he do that?" Jenna shouted.

"When he saw Mia being pulled into the light, he figured out right away that the light could only pull Mercury Adepts that were in contact with the light, I guess that's how they're going to wherever they need to go, at least that's how I think. If we are going to where we need to go, we have to go to the elemental lighthouses that we are aligned with." The remaining six of them took the hovering platform down to the ground level of the lighthouse.

Meanwhile, back at Vale, Dora and Kyle were two worried parents, they weren't the only ones, Jenna's and Garet's families were worried sick too. Kraden was working on something, not long later, he addressed the families.

"When I overheard Mia's screaming and saying something about Imil, I had the feeling something was wrong, coupled with the letters from other towns and villages, I worked out something and figured out why they aren't back yet. Four beams of light have been sighted, each connecting a lighthouse to a certain location which is not on Weyard, it is, by my calculation, on the east of Weyard. I believe that Isaac and the others have gone to investigate. In the letters sent to me, I learnt that energy balance on Weyard is being thrown out of balance, but somehow, the energy levels of all four elements are being lowered as we speak, meaning that they must be being drained at different rates, my guess is, the further these towns are from a lighthouse, the less rapidly the corresponding elemental energy is being drained, so, based on my travels with them, it would mean, Imil has completely dried up, and the people in it as well, the ground at Lalivero is crumbling at every step a person makes, non-adepts at Contigo would have suffocated, and Prox is frozen beyond the state they were even before the lighthouse there was lit. The people from three villages have been killed, we can only pray that the Laliverans can swim." Kraden closed his eyes as he finished what he said.

"What will happen to Weyard if this does not stop?" Kyle asked.

"Weyard will be completely gone, along with the lighthouses, at which time, energy will be drained directly from Sol itself, without a medium, it would take tremendous power, but looking at what is going on, I wouldn't put doing something like this beyond whoever is doing it."

* * *

Well, two of our heroes are headed for their destination, the remaining six will have to pick up the pace. The others back home have also learnt of the catastrophe that awaits them, hopefully they can help out in one way or another. That's it for Chapter 3. Thank you very much. 


	4. Separate Missions

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says:

Really lots of heavy rain these few days, but that won't stop me from carrying on with the next chapter, partly coz I write the chapters indoors rather than outdoors, beyond that, only clothes, or the lack of it, to worry about. Sure isn't easy writing stories, having to come up with ideas for content. I have decided to write a new one when this is done, hopefully around January.

* * *

Chapter IV: Separate Missions

The party split up as soon as they reached the foot of the Mercury Lighthouse, Isaac and Felix headed for Kalay to spread the news, following which Lord Hammet ordered a boat to ferry them to Tolbi. Hammet went along with them so that the news could be spread to those in Tolbi, the land there was not being destroyed very rapidly yet, but the message still had to be sent quickly, Isaac and Felix headed for the Venus Lighthouse soon after with the boat as there was no land around the Venus Lighthouse anymore, other than the land beneath the lighthouse.

Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Sheba returned to Vale to get to their Lemurian ship, the villagers went along. They first headed for Prox, where the Mars Lighthouse was, Garet and Jenna would arrive at Prox to see that only a handful of its villagers still alive, the dead ones were reduced to frozen flesh, the fact that the flesh had absolutely zero signs of decomposition was proof of there being no fire energy at all in Prox, even those who were alive had to be evacuated very quickly. They were brought to the ship, and Garet and Jenna headed for the Mars Lighthouse next.

While the villagers on board tended to the survivors or Prox, Ivan and Sheba headed for Contigo and the Jupiter Lighthouse. The villagers borrowed Ivan's Hover Jade and went to all other unaffected towns, Ivan and Sheba went to Contigo to see what remained of the town. When they entered, they saw that everyone was dead, eyes and mouths wide open, apparently gasping for air in their final moments. Sheba had tears in her eyes, Ivan had a glint in his. They ran off towards Jupiter Lighthouse.

At the Venus Lighthouse, Isaac and Felix had problems trying to enter, the front entrance was blocked by an electric wall, the tunnel at the foundations of the Babi Lighthouse north of Lalivero that stretched to the back entrance of the Venus Lighthouse no longer existed.

"One way or another, I will get past this wall! RAAAGH!!"

Isaac used his psynergy, which had improved by a lot in two years, pulled two walls on which the mechanism creating the electric wall was mounted together and crushed the mechanism as the walls slammed into each other. Isaac and Felix continued their journey to the top. After 2 hours of stair climbing, they came into the final room, it had a crevice in the middle, they slid down the crevice and landed on a platform which brought them to the lighthouse's beacon.

"Here it is! Let's go!"

"Not so fast! I won't let you go any further!" A voice boomed from somewhere.

"Who are you? Are you the one doing this?!" Felix shouted.

"Who I am does not concern you, but I can just say my name is Kane, I am one of those who are doing this. I knew you would be here, when your friends arrived on our island, we had them captured, they put up a valiant effort, wiping out our soldiers quite quickly, but I had them beaten soon after, now it will be your turn. If you think your other friends at the other lighthouses have it easy, think again, with my pendant, I can clone myself. They must be at least half done by now, so, which one of you dies first?!" Kane charged forward, lance in hand, Isaac and Felix dodged the strike.

::Judging by his size, he has very good offense and defense, but definitely lacks speed, which is why we can dodge his attacks easily, Mia and Piers are not the fastest of fighters, I wouldn't expect them to be able to dodge these attacks easily, hope Isaac can tell as well::

Isaac and Felix dodged Kane's every attack, hoping to figure out his attacking patterns.

"Trying to figure me out eh? Take that!" Kane suddenly blitzed towards Felix, who immediately raised his Cosmos Shield to defend himself.

::How did he become so quick?!::

As Kane focused on Felix, Isaac slashed him from behind, starting from his right shoulder down to the left of his waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Came the cry from the 7-footer.

"How did my slash hurt him that badly? I thought he had very good defenses?" asked a surprised Isaac.

"I think I know why, it's his pendant, look, it's glowing purple, wind elemental, lowered defense with improved speed, similar to Ivan and Sheba, plus, your Tisiphone Edge is earth elemental, most effective against wind."

"I could get another shot at him, but we have to stop his movement."

"Leave it to me"

Felix immediately unleashed Vine and Mud, Kane's speed was cut to a quarter, but his speed still matched that of Isaac, who himself was faster than Felix. Felix then followed up with Petra, and Kane's movement was completely stopped.

Isaac got ready to attack," Come forth, Vengeance!" Isaac's Tisiphone Edge started to howl and glow, then a horned goddess appeared and fired six arrows of pure earthen energy into Kane, if Kane could move, which he couldn't, he would be screaming in agony.

Isaac followed up by casting Odyssey, the first two swords pierced Kane's chest, the third sword pierced the pendant, his chest, and came out from his back, Isaac came in with the final blow at the same time as when the third sword pierced Kane and sliced him in two, unlike the cut that ran from the right shoulder to the left side of the waist, this one ran from the left shoulder to the right side of the waist.

As Felix examined the corpse, he saw some of Kane's exposed bones, his backbones measured at 4 inches in diameter, they were cleanly sliced, it definitely showed how powerful Isaac had become. He then picked up the shattered pendant and they both walked into the yellow light emitted from the Venus star, and off they were, for the island Kane spoke of.

By the time Isaac and Felix had finished off Kane, Garet and Jenna were about to meet one of his clones, and Ivan and Sheba had only just reached the Jupiter Lighthouse, as for the villagers, they had only five more places to go to, Lemuria and the islands surrounding it……..

* * *

Sure is tiring, but chapter 4 is now complete. Thank you. 


	5. Separate Missions II

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says:

Now comes chapter 5, my 3rd chapter in three days, tiring I must say, on the mind especially, but, who cares?

* * *

Chapter V: Separate Missions II

Garet and Jenna made their way to the beacon of the Mars Lighthouse, it wasn't very taxing as the path was very short. There was a teleportation pad in the third room that would bring

them to the beacon, using the Teleport Lapis she borrowed from Sheba back on the ship, Jenna cast Teleport to activate the pad and brought them to the beacon.

They ran towards the light, but were stopped by a large mass that they bumped into. It was one of Kane's clones. He looked at them, and his pendant immediately turned blue.

"You may both be powered by Mars, but even with your defenses, it will not be able to stop my power!" Kane waved his hands forward, and large icicles rushed towards Garet and

Jenna, that was the Ice Missile psynergy, it had the power to do major damage, Garet raised his Cosmos Shield to attempt to block the attack, but the onslaught of the missiles got to

him anyway, one missile impaled his shoulder, another brushed his waist, and one more hit his foot. Jenna, who managed to avoid the missiles with her agility, ran to Garet, cast Cool

Aura in an attempt to treat his wounds. Garet then said,

"I saw his pendant turn blue before he attacked, I think that's how he could cast Ice Missile, I'm gonna take a chance, I guess that his entire body is water elemental as well, it's a good

thing I brought this," Garet took out his Excalibur. "Boost my agility."

Garet rushed towards Kane, Excalibur in his hands, aiming right for the pendant, Jenna unleashed Coal, doubling hers and Garet's agility, Garet was close to hitting Kane, but he dodged

the attack at the last second. Garet started swing his Excalibur at Kane, but he created shields of ice to block the attacks. Jenna then unleashed Reflux on Garet, and when he felt the

power of Reflux, he went on the defensive. Kane made one move on him, and despite Garet protecting himself with Excalibur, the force of the attack pushed him back a step.

Immediately, Reflux shot out of Garet's body and dealt a powerful blow right to Kane's heart before he could ever react. Jenna, from behind, cast Searing Beam aiming at Kane's heart

once more, Garet, at the same time, focused his energy, Excalibur howled, three intangible swords of pure wind energy pierced Kane's heart.

"You may have had the elemental advantage, but we are a team." Garet mumbled as he looked at the fallen body of Kane. He then turned to look at the pendant he initially attempted to

destroy, it was still in one piece, he took it and put it in his pocket, he and Jenna then went into the light.

By the time Garet and Jenna entered the light, Isaac and Felix had arrived on Anemos Island, although they did not know its name at first, Ivan and Sheba had just solved the puzzle that

prevented them from reaching the top, and the villagers were spreading the news at Lemuria.

Ivan and Sheba were closing in at the top, then Ivan said,

"I sense a presence, show yourself!" He then cast Tempest which swept around the entire beacon. The second Kane clone jumped out and applauded Ivan's being able to detect him.

The clone's pendant glowed yellow and he cast Grand Gaia, bringing up boulders from beneath the surface of Weyard, blasting anyone standing on the beacon, except for himself, Ivan

and Sheba had nowhere to run, and wound up taking the brunt of the attack.

There was no way they could attack the clone as long as the boulders kept blasting them, so they had to find an opening, after ten seconds, the blast of boulders stopped, and they went

on the offensive, but Kane cast Grand Gaia again, preventing Ivan from getting closer, by this time, Ivan and Sheba were quite worn out, mainly because of the power of Grand Gaia,

and their lack of defense, meaning that they would take more damage from any attack than others would from the same attack. Ivan thought of a plan

::I've no other choice, even without any Venus Djinni, I still have to do it, good thing I practiced this for the past two years::

Ivan closed his eyes, concentrated, and cast Sonic Slash, which managed to slice through the boulders, at the same time, the shockwaves that the Sonic Slash produced pushed Ivan into

the air. Ivan was up in the sky, and he started to turn to a diving position, directed towards the Kane clone, Sheba, in the midst of defending herself by deflecting any boulder that came

her way, saw Ivan and cast Impact to boost his attack. In the air, Ivan took out his special weapon, a modified Tisiphone Edge, this one had wind abilities unlike the standard Tisiphone

Edge. Ivan modified his when he picked up minerals containing the power of Jupiter when he went to Air Rock, gave the minerals and his Tisiphone Edge to Sunshine in Yalam, who

promptly went to work on the weapon. His new weapon, named by Ivan as Vacuum Edge, based on how a vacuum was created a every slice of his sword, had a new power as well, a

wind based power that replaced Vengeance.

It was named by Ivan as Aerodrill, after he had once seen how a drill made of wind energy was created by the Vacuum Edge while testing it out. Ivan focused his power, and the

Vacuum Edge howled, forming the Aerodrill, which zoomed ahead of Ivan, who unleashed Gust as he came closer to the Kane clone, the clone had not seen Ivan until he was sky diving

toward him, mainly because his view was obstructed by all the boulders. When the clone turned to see Ivan, Ivan was skydiving at speeds in excess of Mach 2, the drill, Mach 4. The

clone panicked when he saw Ivan, and as he stood rooted to where he was, the drill went right through his abdomen, boring a hole in it and the internal organs in it. The heat generated

vaporized what it destroyed, so the mass that used to be where the cylindrical hole in the clone's body was now was gone, carried off by the wind. That alone did not kill the clone, but

Ivan, who himself was reaching Mach 3 by the time he came near the clone, with his Vacuum Edge, boosted by the Jupiter gem given to him, dealt two sharp blows with Gust, blows

that formed a cross shape, slicing the clone into four pieces and completely destroying the pendant the clone was wearing in the process.

Sheba had to cast Tempest such that the tornadoes would surround Ivan, and move in directions such that the wind around the tempest would move in a direction that opposed the

direction Ivan was moving in so that Ivan's movement could be slowed down, even though Ivan could not move when being trapped in the Tempest, his inertia would propel him to

speeds of up to 250 mph should the Tempest suddenly be stopped even 3 seconds too soon, so, bearing that in mind, Sheba kept her focus and maintained the Tempest for almost two

minutes. After the two minutes, Ivan was released from the tempest and was gently brought down by a small whirlwind. Ivan landed on his feet and immediately went down to one knee,

the strain on his body was overwhelming, but he got up soon after, and Sheba ran to him and embraced him. She took 5 seconds to realize what she was doing, at which time she

retracted her arms very quickly, and said,

"You're lucky I did not panic or you wouldn't have been able to survive your own attack against that creature." Ivan, even in his worn out state, still managed a smile and took Sheba's

hand as they ran into the purple light.

At Lemuria, before Ivan's and Sheba's fight with the Kane clone ensued, the message was spread, and a conference was held.

"We must help Isaac and the others. They saved Weyard once and helped the planet to prosper again. We are Mercury Adepts, we too can help them fight whatever is causing this. If

anyone here objects, speak now."

One Lemurian raised his hand.

"I object, by helping Isaac, we would be helping Piers, the same Piers who betrayed Lemuria by leaving, I will never agree to helping a traitor like him!" That one brave Lemurian

claimed. The chief simply said, "Suit yourself, everyone else, with me. Kraden, we will need your help getting to the Mercury Lighthouse, I will follow in the ship behind yours, my

people will follow behind me."

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5, my longest chapter if I remember correctly. Please review it. Thank you. 


	6. Anemos Island

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says:

Chapter 6, and it's near the end now, I think, so tired.

* * *

Chapter VI: Anemos Island

The Lemurians followed Kraden to the Mercury Lighthouse, they noticed that the water level had lowered considerably when they got to the area, Kraden needed assistance getting close to the lighthouse as he was not an adept, so he could wind up suffering the same fate as those in Imil if he was not careful.

The Lemurians climbed to the top of the lighthouse and they saw the light at the beacon shining very brightly, and they looked at the light in awe, following which they entered the light, by then, Ivan and Sheba had also only just entered the light at the Jupiter Lighthouse.

At the moment Ivan and Sheba entered the light, there was someone climbing the Jupiter Lighthouse, Hamma. She too wanted to join her brother in the fight, so she went to the lighthouse as soon as she heard the news. When she reached the top, she saw what remained of the clone, and entered the light.

::Ivan has become a lot more powerful than when I last saw him, it's incredible how he improved so much over two years::

Over on Anemos Island, Garet and Jenna had just arrived, their landing made their presence known to whoever was close enough to hear it. Isaac and Felix were the only ones in the area, so Garet and Jenna were lucky. Isaac and Felix went over to them.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked an annoyed Isaac.

"Took us quite a while to fight a big creature that used water psynergy, plus traveling from Imil to Prox takes more time than traveling from Imil to Lalivero. Plus I managed to take this when I killed him." Garet then proceeded to take out the pendant he took from the Kane clone.

Felix was impressed at how he managed to kill the clone without damaging the pendant, after expressing that, the four went into hiding to wait for Ivan and Sheba.

Jenna went over to Isaac, wanting to talk to him.

"Isaac, I need to talk to you. This incident right now is threatening to destroy Weyard, so many have died, Mia and Piers have been captured, I'm not sure if we will be able to deal with this, I'm really scared…" Tears started welling up in Jenna's eyes.

Isaac lent Jenna his shoulder and said,

"Don't worry Jenna, I swear, we will destroy whatever is doing this, we will return to Weyard and restore it to the way it should be. Together, you, me, Garet, Felix, Ivan, Mia, Sheba and Piers. I promise."

Isaac looked at the dense forest on the island where he guessed their opponent, and presumably Mia and Piers, would be at.

Some time later, A large group appeared on the island, Isaac, Garet, Felix and Jenna were all surprised to see them there. Felix and Jenna recognized them.

"You're Lemurians! Why are you here?" Jenna asked.

"We want to fight the enemy too, and we're also adepts, surely we can help in some way."

As soon as that sentence was finished, Ivan appeared with Sheba. The entire party, save for the captured Mia and Piers, was present, so they hid once more to devise a plan.

"The plan is simple, the six of us find the enemy, the Lemurians find Mia and Piers, when you free them, treat to their wounds then come help us fight the enemy, if Mia and Piers want to fight too, let them, their wills are strong, and I know they will not go down easy.

Everyone clear with the plan?" Isaac asked as he stood up. Everyone nodded their heads.

Meanwhile, Mia mustered the strength to ask Piers if there was any way out, to which Piers said,

"I'm not sure, but I guess they should be coming. We will get out of here." Piers said as he held Mia's hand.

Everyone ran through the forest and saw a teleportation pad in the middle of it. Sheba cast teleport, and everyone found themselves in a chamber of some sort, with a screen of water that showed Mia and Piers. The party had to hurry, and hurry they did.

They ran along a path until they came to a fork. Then Lemurian chief then said,

"I feel water energy coming from the left, we will go to the left, I believe that's where Piers and his friend are, the enemy must then be on the right."

Isaac agreed and ran down the right path, until he saw something like a labyrinth, he felt there was something familiar about the place, the purple and yellow tiles that formed the wall.

"I feel like I've been here before, you guys have too. Looks like…… Anemos Sanctum?!"

The other five found it hard to believe, but they too felt the familiarity of the place, it indeed looked like Anemos Sanctum, but the question on their minds were why would the place look like Anemos Sanctum. They continued running until they saw a puzzle on the floor, six pieces of stone that had some kind of pipe running through them. There was a pattern on the floor resembling a spider. They had to fit the stones so that the pattern on the stones looked like the one on the floor.

"The similarities increase, and I have the feeling I know who the enemy is." Isaac said.

They fitted the pieces together, and the pattern on the stones started to shine purple, Sheba knew exactly what to do, as they stood on the stones, she cast Hover, bringing the stones to another room, but the room was empty, they got off the stones and looked around. A voice then boomed,

"SO, YOU HAVE COME"

A figure then burst through from the ceiling, it was indeed who Isaac thought it was.

"Dullahan! How could you still exist?! We destroyed you two years ago!"

"I am going to tell you now, only because you are about to die. My soul was strong enough to resurrect me and bring me back here, but I assume that you have beaten my brother since you are here. I can't underestimate you then can I?"

"Brother?" Garet asked.

"He was the son of the one who forged me, when I returned, I introduced him to a bit of alchemy, it mutated him, but it also made him more powerful, so like I said, if you could beat him, I cannot underestimate you and your abilities now."

"How and why are you draining the energy from Weyard?" Isaac asked.

"How am I draining the energy? The answer to that is inside of me. Why am I doing this? So that I can create a world of my own which I will rule. I know that many have died on Weyard, but the energy drained there will resurrect them here, while still being themselves, rather than being a different person, so technically, I have not killed them."

"You may not have killed them, but we will kill you!" Isaac shouted in an enraged state.

A voice came from behind Isaac,

"Count us in! We will make sure he does not harm anyone ever again!"

* * *

Another battle is about to begin, and chapter 6 ends here. 


	7. The Final Battle

**Saving Alchemy**

Author says:

A battle against Dullahan, and he is stronger than before. I am so tired, after doing so much, the number of reviews only discourages me from going on. If it doesn't increase from what is currently 2, there won't be any reason for me to want to do another story.

* * *

Chapter VII: The Final Battle

Piers and Mia stepped forward, drew their weapons and got into a battle stance. They were ready to fight Dullahan, as were the others.

"We beat him once, we will do it again!"

Isaac and Felix took the front line, both casting Odyssey, four small swords of earthen energy cut into the armor forming a large X, two large swords went straight through the abdomen, and Isaac and Felix sliced horizontally and vertically, but only leaving gigantic scratches that healed immediately.

"What the hell?! No damage at all?" A stunned Garet exclaimed.

"As long as the core of my armor remains intact, I will never be destroyed, and as long as my armor remains intact, the core can never be reached, the ultimate defense, just you try and defeat me!"

"Enough talk!" Garet shouted, following which he unleashed Forge, rushed forward and leapt into the air.

His Excalibur howled as he flew above the headless living armor, a purple portal appeared from which three purple blades of wind energy came in and entered the armor through the collar. The three blades struck an orb inside Dullahan.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" came the cry from Dullahan.

"The ultimate defense, if you had a head." Garet mumbled.

"You insolent fool! Do you think that will harm me at all?" Dullahan bellowed.

"Made you scream like a sissy, what do you think?" Garet answered, and he immediately followed up with the same attack.

"Enough! Time to finish this" Dullahan created a large energy blade, Formina Sage, and swung at the adepts, only Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Ivan and Sheba avoided the contact, Garet and Piers were very strong defensively, and that was what prevented them from going down, Mia was not so lucky however, she instantly went down to the attack.

Jenna unleashed Timber in an attempt to revive her, and Mia was up again. Isaac and Felix unleashed Flint and Echo respectively, with an attack pattern that saw Felix attack first, Echo struck Dullahan downwards then upwards, launching the large monster 2 meters into the air. While he was still in mid-air, Isaac unleashed Flint, and dealt a devastating blow, sending him back down to the ground, a cut about one foot long was left in the armor, from the collar down, but that cut was instantly healed as well.

Ivan and Sheba came in with Gust and Blitz, dealing relatively little damage to Dullahan, his defense was really as good as he claimed it to be.

Isaac leapt up once more and unleashed Geode, sending it into the inside of Dullahan, just like how Garet attacked Dullahan's insides. The large earthen orb bounced inside the armor like a pinball, getting larger and larger, until it exploded, blowing the armor to pieces, but the orb remained intact, so dullahan was pieced together again.

Mia cast Pure Wish in an effort to heal everyone, Piers unleashed Shade to create a protective aura, Garet unleashed Flash to create another protective aura. At this point, the Lemurians came into the room. Garet saw them and asked,

"How did you get here?"

The chief replied that there was a group of stones with a spider pattern, and there was a piece of jade on it, when he picked it up, the spider moved and brought them there.

"Okay, we will need all the help we can get, heal anyone who needs it, Mia won't be able to do it alone."

Dullahan caught hold of Isaac and Felix and used True Collide to sap their health, but they came right back up after the Lemurians cast Pure Wish to restore everyone's health levels. Isaac and Felix unleashed Ground and Mold respectively, with that, Dullahan could not move, and became a puppet to Mold's powers and he started attacking himself, using Formina Sage on himself once in the process. Isaac got Ivan and Sheba to unleash Zephyr, Squall and Gale, doubling everyone's agilities, attempting to paralyze Dullahan and creating a great wind to slam Dullahan on a wall respectively.

Isaac then shouted, "Now!" He proceeded to summon Judgment directly above Dullahan, Ivan summoned Catastrophe directly above Dullahan as well, a blast of earthen energy powered by four Venus Djinni from Judgment went into Dullahan through his collar and as the blast set to spread out, blew Dullahan into pieces, exposing the orb inside him once more, the pyramid shot out from Catastrophe, containing a dragon shaped energy beam powered by three Mars Djinni and five Jupiter Djinni, landed on Dullahan's orb and the dragon came out at full speed striking the orb upwards, threatening to crack it. Felix followed up the attack when his Sol Blade howled, Felix leapt high up and unleashed Megiddo, a boulder the size of a meteor came down on the orb and knocked it downwards. Ivan then leapt up to propel himself high into the sky, which was exposed by the blasts from Judgment and Catastrophe, Isaac called forth Vengeance, and six arrows of earthen energy were shot into the orb, by this point, the orb was cracking. Ivan could see that, and came in for what he believed would be the final blow. His Vacuum Edge howled, and Aerodrill went charging straight to the orb. Like before, the drill went through the orb, completely destroying it. Isaac and Felix simultaneously unleashed Ground and Petra in an effort to stop Ivan's movements, Sheba helped by trapping him in Tempest. When Ivan landed, he needed to sit for a while to meditate to regulate his heartbeat. Isaac saw that the orb was gone, and pieces of Dullahan's armor were once again inanimate. Dullahan was gone, hopefully for good.

Suddenly, the sanctum started to rumble. The entire place was crumbling.

"Quick! We need to get out of here! The place is collapsing!" All the adepts ran out of the room to the hovering spider, they ran all the way out of the Anemos Sanctum, on their way, they saw that the people that were created from the energy drained out of those on Weyard were also disintegrating, they ran all the way to the beams emitted from the lighthouses and ran into the respective beams. Anemos Island completely crumbled away a little after they left, the beams started to retract after the island's destruction.

"Ow!" Isaac said as he landed on the beacon of the Venus Lighthouse, he picked himself up and scrambled to see the surrounding area, all of it was restored to the way it was before the entire incident, Lalivero was back, and their residents as well. Felix saw the pleasant sight as well.

At the Mercury Lighthouse, Mia, Piers and the Lemurians saw that the water had returned, the place was not dried up, and life was back at Imil, Mia started to cry, and as tears flowed from her eyes, she said,

"Finally, the ordeal is over, Weyard has been restored…" and she placed her head on Piers' shoulders, he too was happy, but he showed it with a smile rather than tears.

At the Mars Lighthouse, Jenna and Garet felt that the place was no longer as cold as when they were at the lighthouse the last time, they also saw life at Prox, those who were frozen have been thawed out. Garet quickly rushed down the lighthouse via the elevator to take a closer look at Prox to believe his eyes.

At the Jupiter Lighthouse, Ivan and Sheba landed safely, the first thing Ivan saw was his sister, Hamma, she had gone back to the lighthouse not long after she reached Anemos Island, she wanted to see the effects on Weyard once the enemy was destroyed.

"I knew you would beat the enemy, whoever he was, when I saw what you did to the one who was here, I just knew you could do it, I did not believe myself at first, so I went into that purple light behind you, but I came back right after I reached the place. The air here has been restored, and the people at Contigo are alive once more, and this entire episode is over."

"Thank you, Sis" Ivan went forward and embraced his sister. Sheba came forward as well and said with a smile,

"Hello! My sister-in-law to be!" and she laughed.

"Sister-in-law to be?" Hamma asked, Ivan was not able to say anything, but as he looked at Sheba, he turned to Hamma and nodded his head.

"Ok, let's go loverboy! Kraden should be coming to pick you up soon! This time I'll go with you to Vale."

Kraden, Kyle and Dora were on the ship to pick up everyone at the Mercury Lighthouse first, the other villagers had gone back to Vale. They went to Prox and Contigo later on. Lord Hammet and his men were at Lalivero to escort Isaac and Felix back.

"My boys, you two have done us all the greatest favor, we do not know how to thank you, but you have our deepest gratitude. Hope you don't mind us going back to Vale with you, I believe Ivan would be there too, I would really love to see him again, it's been so long since I last saw him, maybe he is as tanned as you two now?"

Isaac, Felix, Hammet and his men all laughed and they started a long conversation on the way back to Vale.

Back at Vale, the shipload of people had just disembarked, as they walked in, they were greeted by all the villagers. The only surprised ones were the Lemurians and the adepts, the Lemurians because they did not expect people in the outside world to behave like this, the adepts because they did not think they would be back so soon.

When Isaac, Felix, Hammet and his men got to Vale some time later, they were greeted with the same reception, Hammet and his men were not surprised as they already knew about this.

"Wow, looks like we were really missed, weren't we, Felix?" Isaac asked.

Felix laughed as he walked past Isaac. Isaac could only smile as he thought of the events throughout this entire episode, to think that it all occurred in just one day, from Mia's screaming to Weyard's restoration, all in one day.

* * *

"Isaac, I'd like to talk for a second, I'm sure you know about Jenna's feelings for you right? I saw it back at Anemos, initially I felt the same way about her as she did about you, but I guess she wants to be with you, so I'd just say, good luck."

"Garet, you sure are daring to say this in the open, you not afraid that Jenna might hear you? Although, I have to admit, I like her too."

From behind a bush, came a soft "Hee".

"Jenna? That you? Come out." Isaac said.

It indeed was Jenna, and she was blushing.

"Well, Isaac, I shan't be here now, you guys have quite a bit to talk about, I'll go find Kyle, heard he had something to talk about."

As Garet walked off, Isaac looked at Jenna, and Jenna looked at Isaac, followed by a long embrace, and an equally long kiss.

"Seems like Garet is truly tough indeed, I've never seen anyone just blatantly talk about stuff like that in the open, but still it's that kind of toughness that helped us get together. So, watcha wanna do now?"

Mia was back at the waterfall with Piers, admiring the view of the mountains.

"The view is lovely, isn't it, Piers?"

"Not as lovely as you."

"Mushy and disgusting, but I like it." Mia and Piers held hands and looked at the sunset, Mia put her head on Piers' shoulder again.

In the forest, Felix was being left frustrated again as Ivan and Sheba fought to a draw, the only loser being the forest which lost another 100 trees, thanks to Ivan. Hamma was a spectator, the Lemurians and Hammet were watching too. They loved a good even match and were thoroughly impressed by their skills.

"Okay, enough, you will only destroy the forest like this. Hamma, please help your brother try not to destroy the forest.

Hamma could not help but laugh as Felix slumped to a sitting position.

Back at Vale, Isaac and Jenna were having lunch at Isaac's house. Kyle came in and gave Isaac a hearty slap on the back.

"So son, heard about you and Jenna, be nice to her!"

"Dad!"

"Alright, alright, just came to tell you, come to the village square tonight."

At Garet's house,

"Garet! Be sure to go to the village square tonight! And don't just sleep all day!"

"Alright Kay, I got it!"

The message was passed round the adepts, Mia, Piers, Felix, Ivan and Sheba would receive the message later on.

Night fell and everyone but the adepts was at the village square, obviously for a celebration for them again. As the heroes came in, they were greeted with a resounding cheer.

"It was only two days ago when we did this, but that is no reason to stop us from doing this again. Our heroes, the heroes of Weyard, saving Weyard once more. To our heroes!"

"TO OUR HEROES!"

* * *

This here is finally the end of the story. Hope it has been enjoyed. 


End file.
